moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poznając CreepyTown cz. 2: How I met your Strange
Vanilla Unicorn Wykończony Przemek siedział w barze i powoli dopijał swój trunek. Cały dzień wraz ze Smąriuszem odbudowywali Village of the death, więc obydwoje byli zmęczeni. Smąriusz postanowił się przespać w kieszeni Przemka a chłopak z kolei miał zamiar jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Vanilla Unicorn dowiedzieć sie paru rzeczy, które mogłyby go zainteresować. Nie spodziewał się, że to "najsławniejsze miejsce w całym mieście" to burdel! Do tego jeden z lepszych w jakim był. Mimo że skorzystał już z usług dwóch dziewcząt i wypił trochę, nadal miał pełny portfel. Nie dziwne, że to miejsce jest takie popularne. - Ej, kwiecie złocisty!- zakrzyknął Przemek do barmanki- Polej jeszcze trochę tego specyfiku. - Już ci mówiłam, że poderżnę ci gardło, jak jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz!- odpowiedziała blondwłosa barmanka w stroju pirata. - Więc jak powinienem się do szanowniej pani zwracać? - Nijak! Po prostu wypij, zapłać i wyjdź!- powiedziała barmanka, po czym spojrzała ukradkiem na wypchany portfel, wystający z tylnej kieszeni Przemka- Chociaż z drugiej strony... jestem Mrs.Strange. Wszyscy mówią mi Strange. - A ja jestem Przemek, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Przemek. Więc, Strange, czy mogłabyś polać mi jeszcze trochę? Strange poleciała po najmocniejszy alkohol jaki miała, po czym wróciła do klienta. W końcu, im mocniej się spije, tym łatwiej będzie go okraść - Oto zamówiony trunek.- powiedziała Mrs. Strange podając Przemkowi alkohol. Gdy chłopak po niego sięgnął, przez krótką chwilę dotknął dłoni dziewczyny. Jego powieka nieznacznie drgneła. - Dziękuje.- odpowiedział Przemek, po czym wizął trunek i jednym chłystem wypił połowę jego zawartości- Fajny ten burdel... Suchej, wiesz mosze dzie mogem znalewść... Alkohol zadziałał bardzo szybko i Przemek zwyczajnie nie dokończył zdania i zasnął. Blondwłosa barmanka sięgneła do jego tylnej kieszeni i jednym szybkim ruchem, pozbawiła chłopaka portfela. Zaraz potem udała się na zaplecze by sprawdzić swój łup. ************************************** Mrs. Strange nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dolary, euro, złotówki, funty, jeny a nawet monety z czasów Imperium Rzymskiego! A to dopiero pierwsza z wielu kieszeni portfela. W drugiej też było nieźle w niej były czeki na dosyć spore sumy. Strange przyjrzała sie nim i stwierdziła, że musza być fałszywe, bo niektóre były podpisane przez takich ludzi jak: Abraham Lincoln, Elżbieta II czy Józef Piłsudski. W trzeciej kieszeni natomiast, coś sie poruszało. Dziewczyna wyciągneła swój assasyński nóż z rękawa i otworzyła kieszeń. Leżał w niej mały, czarny stworek, patrzący sie na Strange. - A ty kto? Jego zwierzak?- spytała Strange - Wypraszam sobie!- odpowiedziała istota- Smąriusz jestem.- Smąriusz przyjrzał się blondwłosej dziewczynie po czym zaczął sie wydzierać- Przeeemek!!! Jakaś prostytutka cię okradła!!!! Mówiłem ci że tak będzie, ale ty nie chciałeś słuchać!!!!!!! Przeeemek!! - Zamknij że się!- powiedziała Strange, po czym złapała Smąriusza i rzuciła nim w ścianę- Jestem barmanką! B-a-r-m-a-n-k-ą! A twój kolega leży zlany w trupa nie usłyszy cię! - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedziała postać stojąca za Strange. Dziewczyna z szybko odwróciła się i jednym, płynnym ruchem podłożyła postaci assasyński nóż pod gardło - Przemek! Wiedziałem że nie byłbyś taki głupi, żeby nawalić się w takim miejscu!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz - Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz.- odpowiedział Przemek, nie zwracając uwagę na ostrze będące niebezpiecznie blisko jego gardła- Jestem nawalony jak nigdy w życiu!- chłopak zachwiał się lekko, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Grzecznie proszę... Odejdź, albo cie zapier*olę!- powiedziała Strange - To ja tutaj grożę, słodziutka!- powiedział Przemek- Niech któraś z waszej...trójki(?) odda mi mój portfel, rozejdziemy się bez zbędnych obrażeń. - Naprawdę się nawaliłeś, chłopie.- powiedział Smąriusz- Ona trzyma ci nóż przy gardle! A ty masz tylko nożyczki przy jej włosach! - Co!!!!??- krzyknęła zaskoczona Strange.- Zabierz je! Zabierz je! Zabierz je! Zabierz je! - Czyli się nie zauważyło?- spytał Przemek, lekko wstawionym głosem- Jak podałaś mi trunek, nasze dłonie się dotknęły. To mi wystarczyło, żeby cię odczytać. Wiesz mi jak ci powiem, że jeśli ten nóż znajdzie się bliżej mnie, to wyłysiejesz, kwiecie złocisty. Więc jak będzie? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poznając CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures